The Weird Shinigami
by Mors Draco
Summary: Drake finds him self himself stuck in the world of Bleach and no way home. Will he help the characters of Bleach in their endeavors or will he succumb to his own darkness? Also he's dead. Rated T for violence, get ready for a ride.


Hello Internet and all who inhabit it. First of let's get this out of the way; I do not own Bleach or any other thing I reference in this fan fiction. Except my OC Drake. This is Mors Draco with a new story still staring my OC, Drake. In this story Drake will be in the Bleach Universe. Drake will have come to this story from my "The Weird Shinobi" fic somehow. The way that this happened will be revealed in "The Weird Shinobi" as an Omake. In this story I will of course be putting pairings and I won't reveal exactly which ones just yet. Also my character will have a Hollow like Ichigo. He will be getting his hollow and Shinigami powers in very similar ways but Drake will have a different experience with both powers than that of Ichigo. And without further ado… the first chapter of

The Weird Shinigami.

I swear, I've been here before. I didn't know where or when exactly but this is some serious Deja vu feelings. All I could see was white light and the feeling of falling as wind rushes past. This had been going on for the past several minutes and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. The worst part of the experience was I had no idea of where I came from or how I got here in the first place. The only thing that made it even worse was my whole body hurt like I had been hit by a truck. So that's what was happening for good old Drake and it sucks. But there is hope, I started to see a black dot in the middle of all the white. Wait, a black dot. That really shouldn't be a good thing but it turned out okay. Well sort of, kind of, somewhat, well it got better so whatever. As the black dot got bigger the wind picked up to the point that I couldn't hear any sound, even my own voice. The dot grew and grew until I finally hit the center and then similar to when I was surrounded white now all I could see was nothing but darkness.

Sooner or later I finally started to see some light; however this time it hurt my eyes. Slowly I was able to adjust to the light and I could then observe my surroundings. I was on a grassy hill with a few scattered trees and a clear blue sky. I started to walk around to see if there were any other identifiable landmarks around. I came to the crest of the hill and looked out what appeared to be a decently sized town in the distance. I let out a sigh of relief now knowing that I was so close to civilization rather than being stuck on some deserted island. I started to walk toward the town in hopes of figuring out where I was and possibly if this was my home. I made it a whole ten paces before I was jerked back right to where I was standing and that's when I finally realized what was wrong. On my chest that was clad in a white robe with the rest of my body there was chain that was connected to my body. Wait, WHAT?! MY BODY, WHY IS MY BODY LYING ON THE GROUND, HOW AM I STILL WALKING AROUND, AND WHY WAS THERE A CHAIN CONNECTED TO BOTH ME AND MY BODY? I continued to freak out for a solid ten minutes before I finally calmed down and was able to think about the situation. From what I could gather was that my body was on the ground, there was a chain that was connected to me currently, and I couldn't go more than a couple of feet away from my body. This could only mean one thing, I'm dead and I believe I was in the "Bleach" universe. I sat on the ground by my unmoving body and thought long and hard about my life and how I might be able to get out of this. ... I had nothing.

Six weeks later

Well my body was basically gone at this point and my very existence sucked. Since my body wasn't buried or anything like that it had been affected by basically everything in nature. There had been a rainstorm that had soaked my body causing it to decay at an accelerated rate which made the skin to fall off the bones. Then there was the animal scavenging that took even more skin and organs. First were insects attracted by the scent of decay, followed by a murder of crow which they plucked out my eyeballs; what a fantastic image to witness, and finished off with a fox that ate a good third intestines. After all this the sun then baked my remains to a nice putrid shade of green and grey. Of course that wasn't the worst part of the experience. As my body decayed before my very eyes for the last six weeks, the chain on my chest also started to literally eat itself. Since I was in the "Bleach" universe I knew exactly what was going to happen to me when my chain finally gone. I would become a creature known only as a Hollow. A beast with a white bone like mask upon my face that had a gaping hole on their body somewhere and had a need to devour other souls in order to survive. This was not on my agenda for the sake that I didn't want to hurt any other souls and I would also be a target to be hunted and put to rest by the Shinigami. The Shinigami of course being the guardians of souls and those who helped take souls to the next plane of existence. However, no Shinigami had come to visit me at all so I couldn't move on. Just stay here and watch my body and soul chain rot away as I slowly turn into a soul eating entity. It also didn't help that I was an emotional wreck at the situation I was in. Not only was I in another dimension, had no way of getting back, had no memory of how I got here, and was dead; but I also was all alone. The loneliness was the most crippling part of the inter experience. Not a single person to call a friend to talk to, no passing strangers, or even an animal that even knew I was there. Of course, all these feelings of dread and emptiness only help to speed up the hollow-faction process and it also started to hurt really badly.

The chain was down to the very last links and it was starting to dissolve. As the chain started to go I could only fall to the ground writhing in the pain of become a Hollow. In the massive amount of pain and the sound of my own voice screaming I heard a voice come from inside my head. It was soft, sweet, and obviously feminine in nature with enough confidence to show that it could also command attention from those who heard it. As I heard the voice, I was dragged into my own mind or at least that's what I thought it was anyway. My mind scape was an interesting in the sense that it didn't appear to be modern in structure. It was a building held up with columns that had a triangle shaped roof with a long polished floor. The inter structure was made out of beautiful white marble that shined when the sun from outside struck it just right. The entire thing reminded me of how ancient Greek temples would have looked like back in their prime. In the center of the temple there was a hearth with a roaring fire that burned with some great smelling incense. It was then I heard the voice again.

"Step forward Drake." Said the voice as I did as it told me. As I did my real body was still in agonizing pain as white ooze slowly leaked from my ears, nose, mouth, and eyes. Back in my mind a strange urn appeared in front of the hearth. It was about four feet tall and was wide at the top and got narrower as it reached to bottom. It was decorated with black ink that had the image of a woman on one side and a female sphinx on the other side. As I approached the urn I could feel the power that was coming off of it. The power that the urn contained felt familiar and at the same time alien in nature. It somewhat frightened me at how strong it was and it also excited me. Before I could do anything more the voice came again with more to say.

"This urn represents the power that is held within you Drake. If you don't wish to become the creature you are about to become then you must take hold of that which is yours and claim it. But if you so choose to take this path, it will be one of long struggle and much pain along the way. However, the reward will be an ability to help and protect people rather than hurt and or destroy." The word that the voice said left me with many things to think about; however, I did not have enough time to consider them at the moment. The white ooze had started to form a mask like structure over my face and I could feel the hunger start to take over my instincts and thoughts. Before the transformation could be completed I raced toward the urn as fast as I could. As I reached the urn I threw off the top as the mask started to harden, inside the urn I could see the handle of what looked to be a sword. Not think of why, I reached into the urn and grabbed hold of the handle and pulled with all my might. At the exact same time the mask had been tightening around my face; but at the moment I pulled on the swords handle, an explosion of smoke filled the hill top that I was on.

As my vision cleared, found that I felt stronger and I didn't have the emptiness feelings anymore. Sure there was still the bad feeling and the desperation to return home but the emptiness that was transforming me was completely gone. I soon realized that there was still one thing left over from my near transformation. There was half of the hollow mask still attached to my face. I reached up and without much effort at all I removed the white object and looked to see what shape it was. The mask was broken diagonally across the face from the right to the left. It had a somewhat long snout that came to a point and had a strange horn kind of part at the end of the nose. Most of the mouth was gone but there were still some sharp teeth coming out of the bottom of the snout. The eyeholes were hollow, pretty large, and the brow was in a frown. On the very top of the mask was a pair of horns that went up and behind me then curved back to front. They also had a small point on the back of the horns that looked acted like barbs that could do some serious cutting. The mask also had a distinct reptilian look to it any the entire design reminded me of a dragon. This of course was awesome but it also kind of worried me, but it would have to come later. Why, because in my other hand I had an amazing looking katana and my wardrobe had changed as well.

The incredible weapon that was in my hand had a lot of weight to it and it may have been maybe ten pounds. Being that the average weight of a normal katana is about three to four pounds mine would need some decent amount of strength to swing. The sword itself had a magnificent look to it. The Saya or scabbard was all black and was polished so well I could see my reflection on it. There was silver sageo (cord) that would be used to tie around my waist. The tsuka (handle) was about ten inches (25.4cm.) and was all black with silver tsukamaki (handle wrapping) tied in a pattern that left small diamond shapes visible. The pummel was an oval shape with a roaring lion design on the bottom and it was all made of silver. The tsuba (cross guard) was not like how the traditional katanas were, this one was two spikes that came towards the handle as to protect the wielder's hands with two barbs that pointed at the blade. The majority of the tsuba was black with half of the spikes and barbs being a vibrant crimson color. After overseeing the outside of the weapon, I then choose to take the blade out and witness is beauty. I took the handle and pulled free the thirty inch (76.2 centimeter) blade as the light of the sun caused a bright sheen on blade. Completely free from the saya I got a great look, the blade curved near the tip and was almost completely straight. The most incredible part of the blade was that the entire length of the steel was the same shade of crimson as the tsuba spikes and barbs. My outfit was no longer the full body length white robe I had on earlier. I now wore some loose black pants that ended at just above my ankles. I also had a black robe that wrapped around me and was tied off with a white sash. On my feet I wore white socks and sandals made out of what looked to be straw. The weapon looked amazing and the outfit was pretty cool too. I couldn't wait to learn how to wield the sword properly and use it to help protect people in this universe.

"Glad to hear that." Said a voice, which I realize that it was the same voice that brought me into my mind earlier. Speaking of which, I was again dragged into my mind and found myself in the Grecian style temple; however, there was just one difference. There was now someone standing next to the hearth fire as if they were waiting. I started toward the individual to see if they were the one who spoke to me, but as soon as I got close enough to speak the person turned around and I was shocked. The individual turned out to a woman and she was absolutely gorgeous. The women was about five foot ten inches (177.8 cm.) and couldn't have weighed more than maybe ninety to a hundred pounds (40.8 kg. to 45.3 kg.) at the maximum. She had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders and it swayed as she turned to see me. She had crimson eyes and lips same as the blade of my katana, she had high cheekbones with just the lightest blush upon them, and her skin was as white as alabaster. She wore a white Greek style toga that reached down to her ankles where she wore no shoes but she did have a single silver anklet on the right foot. She also had a narrow figure with a medium sized bust. She smile warmly at me and walked to rest of the distance between us to stand right before me. I was about to greet her but was unable to because right before one word could be leave my mouth she wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. Her arms while slender obviously had some strength behind them and it almost felt like she could pick me up. I really couldn't believe what was happening at that moment, but I decided to just go with the flow and hugged her back. We stood there hugging for a few seconds and I noticed that her hair smelled sweet; seeing that this whole place was Greek-themed I was putting my money on the scent being ambrosia.

"I'm so proud of you Drake." said the lady as she released the embrace. She looked up at me with a smile that could warm the coldest heart, and was so sweet in nature it would give you diabetes. She then returned to her place by the hearth and seemed to be waiting for me or something. I guessed she wanted me to approach her, so I started ask my question.

"Well it's great that you're proud of me and all, but I'm a little confused. Who are you? Where did you come from? What's going on here? Why is this happening? How do you know my name? These are just a few of the questions I have Miss." She just kept smiling at me while I rambled on and when I was done she gave a small giggle at all my curiosities, she then started to explain herself

"Well to answer all your questions, were going to need some time. As for who, I am the spirit of you zanpakuto and my name is… Where I came from is easy, I came from your sword. The what, is that I called you in here to talk. Why, you have gained power and you need it explained. Lastly, I know your name because your zanpakuto is part of your soul, and so by that extension so am I. Now before you ask any more questions, I need to explain some things." With that said, I decided to take a seat on the ground to listen to what she was going to say.

"First off, when you took your zanpakuto from the urn, you unleashed your spiritual pressure known as Reiatsu. This power is what you can use to fight hollows and protect people as you said you would. Second, while it would normally take a long time to teach you the proper way to use your Reiatsu, for some things there is one thing that I don't have to teach you, which is how to fight with a sword. You see, somehow you have a lot of sword experience deep in your memory, but I don't know how it's there or where it came from. But that helps us out a lot actually seeing as you will need to fight very soon. The third thing is that you probably couldn't hear my name. This is because, as a zanpakuto, my name is what releases your sword to its Shikai, a more powerful form of the blade. Also, beyond that there is Bankai, which is even more powerful, but both of those will come later. Now the final thing I need to talk with you about is my twin sister." Finish my Zanpakuto spirit with a smile on her face.

"Twin sister?" I asked not really understanding the spirits statement. Before I could ask her anything more on the subject a large crashing sound erupted right behind me that threw derby and dust all over me. I turned to see what had crashed into the ground but for the second time in the span of a couple of minutes I was utterly dumbfounded.

The dust had cleared enough by the time I turned around, and revealed the very sister the spirit was talking about. Her face was the exact same as her sister's, with the same hair, eyes, and lips; that's where the similarities stopped. Instead of a white toga, this sister had on a breastplate and bladed gauntlets that were black with silver highlights and the blades were the same crimson color as my Zanpakuto blade. She's also taller than her sister standing at about seven feet tall (182.2 cm.) and her bust size was at least two sizes up from than the smaller sister. She also didn't have anything on her feet, of course that's because she had paws. That's right paws, and not just paws. The entire lower half of her body was that of a lion's body, with four legs that had razor sharp claws and there was also a tail. The waist of her human body was connected to where the lions head would be, there was even a black mane. And what's more, she had giant white eagle wings on the lion parts back. She reminded me of a more battle ready version of a sphinx. She also had a smile that wasn't really warm like her sister, this one had more of bloodthirsty vibe to it.

"So this is our wielder? Honestly I'm not impressed, no wonder he can't hear our name. This is really embarrassing sis, I mean come on I doubt he'll be able to wield us properly." Said the taller sister with clear disappointment.

"Come now sister, he already knows how to use us in sword form and with a little more training I'm sure he'll be strong enough to hear our name." the first sister responded, in the hopes of backing me up. The taller one just huffed in anger at the thought of me being a good wielder. They continued to go back and forth from a solid ten minutes about how whether or not I was ready or even worthy of wielding them. As their sisterly squabble reached fifteen minutes, I suddenly started to feel something very bad. The sisters must have also felt it because they stopped arguing. The smaller sister started to look kind of worried and was holding her hands close to her chest. The bigger sister started to smile and flexed her bladed claws in anticipation. She then looked at me and her smile turned into a confident smirk.

"Okay sister, how about this? If he can prove himself with what we just felt, then I might consider him worthy of our power, but if he doesn't prove himself then I will never tell him our name." She turned to face me, her smirk turning even more bloodthirsty than before. She then asked. "So, do we have a deal?"

I looked at her with the feeling of fear welling up inside of me as I knew she was definitely stronger than me. I then turned to her sister to see if she had anything encouraging to say or do. She just looked at me and nodded. Her eyes showed a deep commitment to what she believed and that was me. I looked back at the sister who challenged me and stared her down.

"I'll take on your test to prove that I am meant to wield you." With that said the warrior sister took a deep breath and her bloodthirsty smirk turned into a malevolent grin. With that done my mindscape started to fade to black. I awoke back on the hill with my Zanpakuto still in hand. I looked to where the town was and saw several holes opening up in the sky and I could almost make out the image if hollows clawing their way out of them. In that moment I knew where and when I was in the Bleach timeline and boy was this going to be a trial by fire. I choose to tie the sageo to my waist to be ready to fight. But before I could do anything however, I train of thought was derailed by a hollow racing up the hill toward me. Why there was a hollow this far out, I don't know. But what I did know was that I was going to end it.

The hollow was relatively small in stature, but I knew better than to be over confident. The mask this one had was peculiar with having the appearance of a human face, but no nose, ears, or eyes. It only had blank dark eye holes and an almost painted on face. Its hollow hole was at the point where the belly and waistline would meet on a human being. Its arms were long and lanky, and its legs were stubby with hooves for feet. Its body was broad in the shoulders, and it was extremely fat. When it ran, it had to push off with its arms to propel itself, similar to that of a monkey, kind of.

It was almost upon me as finished securing my Zanpakuto to my hip. I took the handle in my right hand and stood ready for the attack. The hollow jumped into the air at it almost reached the crest of the hill. As it sored through the air down toward me, I got into a secure stance and waited for the moment to strike. The beast roared as it was only a second away from landing on me, but before it could I grew my blade with all my might and swung at my attacker. I had taken a couple steps forward as the best past me on the attack. It stood there as if frozen as I started to put my sword back into its saya slowly. Finally, as the blade was sheathed with a click, the hollow roared out in pain at the massive gash I had sliced into its mask, its only vulnerable area. The creature thrashed as the rest of its body started to dissipate into dust. As it finished dissipating, I looked back toward the town with a smirk on my face ready to fight some more.

"Alright, let's have some fun shall we."

And that was the first chapter of "The Weird Shinigami". I hope you enjoyed it, and that you look forward to seeing more chapters later. I plan on doing pairings in this story and I have many of them picked out already, but I'm not sure on Drake so I would like to hear you opinions on the matter. I do however ask that they are females because otherwise I will not acknowledge them.

Mors Draco out. Peace.


End file.
